


Never trust the forest.

by FaustGirl



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl
Summary: I added something else to lengthen it a little.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I added something else to lengthen it a little.

The dawn light bathed the Blue Mountains, and little by little covered the fortress of Kaer Morhen with a shining mantle.  
Once it had been a strong bastion in which many Witchers had been trained, but now it was only a shadow of what it came to be.  
The ruins and the ivy covered many of it's surface and some of it's towers were completely destroyed.  
Many of the rooms were unusable, but the few inhabitants who still held the old fortress venerated it as more than a home.  
In it had been trained great Witchers like the old Vesemir, Geralt of Rivia, Eskel and Lambert.  
Some of their last recruits were Leo and Cirilla of Cintra, better known as Ciri.  
Unfortunately, Leo died at the hands of the Professor during an attack to the fort, which caused them much sadness, since Ilyst got very well with him.  
Cirilla, however small she was, learned very quickly everything she was taught.  
During the spring, the summer and the autumn there was a very calm atmosphere, since very few people stayed in it.  
It was in winter when it was most alive, as they were all returning there and passing the cold, snowy station between their walls as they told stories of their travels and what kind of contracts they had made all the time they had gone outside.  
Whenever anyone came back Vesemir and Ilyst were waiting for them with a smile on their lips.  
Geralt and Lambert and Eskel had the habit of stirring the girl's hair and laughing at her response.  
They treated her as if she were her little sister, liked to be surrounded by people and they were her family.  
She had been taught everything she knew and was very grateful for it.

 

A small blow of air moved the curtains that led to the balcony of Ilyst's room, which caused some rays of sunlight to enter and wake her.  
The girl opened her eyes and stretched pleasantly before getting out of bed and preparing a cold bath to clear herself.  
Outside she could hear screams and the clash of swords.  
She slipped into the tub and let himself be surrounded by the icy liquid.  
Without realizing it she losted so much in her own thoughts that she didn't hear someone knocking at the door.  
It took her a few seconds to react and recognize Ciri's voice.

"Are you awake?".

She left the bath and after drying, she dressed in a blouse, trousers and boots.  
She approached the door and opened it with a huge smile on her face.

"Good Morning".

The little girl smiled and threw herself into her arms.  
Ilyst spun her around in the air several times and dropped her to the floor again as they laughed.

"Have you had breakfast already Ciri?".

She shook her head and put her arms behind her back.  
The older one wrapped her arms around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.  
Ciri laughed a little red and they went together to the dining room, where they knew that a great and good breakfast awaited them.  
When they got there they saw that the only one there was Lambert.  
At the sight of them he made a small greeting in their direction as he chewed on what he had just put into his mouth.

"Good morning Lambert".

Ilyst approached him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and sat down to eat something.  
All the food before them looked amazing, and their taste was even better.  
It was hard to decide where to start since there were a lot of things to choose from.  
Before them opened a fan full of options for all tastes, both salty and sweet.  
They served what struck them the most.  
Ciri's plate consisted of some bread, various types of meat, some sweets and a jug of apple juice.  
Ilyst's plate consisted of eggs, potatoes and roasted apple and bread smeared with pear jam while she was drinking a good jug of goat's milk.

"Are you going to show me that place where you spoke to me today to see the Kheani?".

Ciri gave her a small tug on the sleeve of her blouse and looked at her with her huge green eyes.  
She finished her jug and leaned it back against the table.

"Of course, yes, but eat the breakfast first, otherwise I will not take you".

At the moment the little girl began to devour her plate and in a few minutes both were over.  


"Lambert, if you talk to Eskel, remember him that he owes me a drink for the beating of the other day in the courtyard".

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's still a little upset about losing against you."

"I'll let him take the rematch whenever he wants."

Ilyst winked at him and both girls laughed.  
They went out into the courtyard where Geralt and Eskel were training in a sword fight.  
They didn't want to disturb them and they prepared Ilyst's backpack with everything they needed.

"Do you want to take it?".

She handed the bag to the little girl and she took it.

"Sure, it does not weigh so much".

She hung it behind her back, and after Ilyst picked up her swords they set out for the forest where the Kheani were.

 

That part of the forest was so green that it hurt to look for a long time at the leaves of the trees.  
There was a great variety of shrubs and flowers in that place and Ilyst smiled at the look of wonder that produced all that in Cirilla.  
Everywhere they heard a multitude of sounds and comings and goings of creatures that at first glance could not be perceived but surely were there watching them.  
They left the things on a tree that gave some shadow over the clearing in which they were.

"I want you to sit here and don't move until I tell you, and if you can, give me the blue sachet inside that pocket".

Ciri sat down and rummaged in one of the left pockets of the backpack until she found the blue pouch.

"Here".

She threw it at her and she thanked her.  
Se opened the small blue bag and extracted a small pale pink ball from it.  
The black-haired girl lay down in the middle of the clearing, arms outstretched as if she were waiting for something.  
Ciri didn't have much time to wonder what would happen, because shortly after the shrubs and trees began to emerge a lot of small white mice that had bird wings.  
Everyone surrounded her while they made little noises and one of them, bigger than the rest, climbed into her stomach and began to rub against the cloth that covered it.

"Hello Deim".

She stroked the little animal and it made small purrs of pleasure as it flapped it's wings.  
The others swirled around them as they played with each other.

"Ciri, come and take this, but don't fear, I assure you that there are no dangers, they are peaceful".

She threw the sphere at the little girl and she sat next to Ilyst.  
The Kheani began to circle Ciri and sniffed curiously as some flew over the clearing.  
Cirilla laughed and took one of them in her hands.

"What do all these mice do here?".

Ilyst looked at her and sat down with Deim in her lap.  
The animal looked most comfortable and climbed onto her shoulder.

"They are called Kheani, and they are hybrids of mouse and bird, that is why they have wings and they can fly, besides they are totally peaceful, they never attack unless they are really attacked, which can be fatal".

Ciri looked at her a little confused and opened her mouth to ask, but the older woman came forward.

"In large numbers these little creatures can kill a human being before you know it, look ...".

She picked up Deim and opened his mouth to expose a pair of sharp fangs at the end of the top gum.  
The white-haired girl approached to observe it and soon turned away.

"They only use them in extreme situations, so don't fear, they will not do anything to you".

They spent the rest of the morning playing with those creatures and stopped for a bite to eat before turning back to the tide of white hair and black feathers.

 

With the fall of the sun many of the Kheani had left the clearing, but Deim hadn't moved away of Ilyst.  
The orange, gold and red tones now covered the forest and everything was in complete calm.  
The wind danced softly between the leaves of the trees and moved some strands of hair of the girls faces.

"We should go back, I don't think Vesemir really likes the idea of us coming back so late".

They gathered everything they had taken from the backpack and were about to leave when a horrible groan was heard in the distance.  
Ilyst's medallion began to shake uncontrollably and drew his silver sword.

"Ciri go get Ekel, Lambert or Geralt, come on!".

The little girl did as she was told and ran to Kaer Morhen like a lightning.  
As soon as she set foot in the fortress she began to scream desperately, and Eskel went out into the courtyard.

"What is it, Ciri?".

"Ilyst is in trouble, there are monsters nearby!".

"Where?".

"In a clearing there are some huge stones that have pink lines".

"I'll help Ilyst so don't worry".

Ciri gave him a hug and pulled away.

"Hurry, please".

Eskel took up his silver sword and hung it behind his back.  
He shoved Ciri into the fortress and ran to the place the girl had indicated.  
In the center of the clearing he saw the figure of Ilyst, who was facing against something.  
As he got closer, he saw clearly the kind of monster she was dealing with.  
The black-haired girl was surrounded by four Arachas, which probably would have caught the scent of the two girls and the various animals around them.  
She noticed Eskel's presence and looked at him for a fraction of a second.

"Eskel!".

He ran up to her and they stood back to back.  
They watched the situation and the opportunities they would have to attack and he tapped her side.

"Do you think to keep the fun for yourself?".

She laughed hard and returned the tap.

"Of course not, I would never think of having fun alone".

Eskel's pulse altered a little and she laughed at it.  
He tried to calm himself and drew his silver sword.  
The atmosphere in the clearing became more tense and they prepared to attack.

"Let's get rid of these insects ...".

They took a fighting stance and Ilyst's hair began to turn white.  
One of the Arachas attacked Eskel and it was at that moment that the combat began.

 

The Witcher dispatched his last enemy and heard something metallic falling behind him.  
Turning, he saw Ilyst drop to her knees on the floor, her face contracted with pain.

"Ilyst!".

He ran to her, and as he came nearer her, he saw that her left arm was bleeding profusely.  
He tore the sleeve of her blouse and used the cloth as a tourniquet to stop the bleeding.  
He ran a hand over her face and noticed that it was very red and the blood that covered his hands was darker than usual.

"Have they poisoned you?".

She nodded and looked at him wide-eyed.  
He tried to get her to her feet, but the girl's legs didn't respond.  
He picked up her sword and carried it in his arms before running off toward the fortress under the huge starry cloak.

He rushed in as fast as he could, laid her down on her bed and he wanted to go find Vesemir, but she took his hand with enormous force.

"Don't go, please, don't leave me alone, it burns...so much...".

Eskel screamed and Geralt appeared through the door.  
The white-haired Witcher's face radiated surprise and horror.

"What happened?".

"Arachas".

Geralt ran his hand over his face and leaned against the door.  
Both Witcher's looked very worried.

"I'll fetch Vesemir".

Eskel remained with Ilyst until Vesemir arrived and entered with Lambert in the room.  
They both looked at the third Witcher for an explanation, which didn't come as Ilyst tried to speak, but out of her mouth came only moans and some loose words.

"Ciri...Ciri...Ciri...".

Lambert sat beside her and took her hand.  
With his other free hand he touched her forehead and drew his fingers away shortly afterwards.

"Ciri is fine, now the important thing is that you get well".

She gripped both Witcher's hands tightly as she twisted in pain.  
Vesemir brought everything he needed and among the three prepared the antidote that saved her life.

 

Several days had passed since that incident with the Arachas and fortunately Ilyst regained health little by little.  
Ciri entered the room with a tray of food in her hands.  
She set it down on the nightstand and ran some of the curtains that covered the windows while opening them to let in the fresh air.  
She moved to the bed and moved Ilyst slightly.  
Ilyst opened her eyes and smiled at her.

"Hello...".

Cirilla pushed her hair back from her face and reached for the bowl on the table.  
Se held it in her hands and sat down next to Ilyst.  
She filled a spoon with its contents and put it in her mouth.

"I brought you sweet porridge, Vesemir gave it to me".

She swallowed and sat up a little.  
Ciri grabbed the bowl, since she was still somewhat weak.

"Thank you, little girl".

She kissed her forehead and spent the rest of the day talking about what had happened in the days when she had been unconscious.

At night the door of her room opened and Eskel entered, who was surprised to not see her in her bed.  
He looked around the room and found her on the terrace.  
Ciri had sat her there recently to give her some fresh air.  
She was surrounded by a blanket and Deim didn't part from her.  
Eskel leaned against the back of the chair.

"How are you feeling?".

She grinned from ear to ear at the sight of him and turned to look at him.  
Deim fluttered as he sniffed Eskel and leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm much better, I can walk on my own even though my legs tremble a little...".

She got rid of the blanket and got up slowly.

"Do you want me to take you to bed?".

She nodded and he took her in his arms.  
She put her arms around his neck and clung to him as she had done many other times.  
His scent calmed her like nothing she'd ever known, it was pleasant and reassuring.  
Eskel laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket.

"Thank you".

He took her hand and smiled.  
His gaze locked on her and it seemed that at any moment their eyes would melt.

"Ciri has told us what you were doing when the Arachas appeared, I find it lovely that you wanted to showed her your little friends".

"She deserves some fun, she's still a girl."

Ilyst stretched out on the bedside table to get a full glass of water.  
She drank it and gave it to Eskel to put it in it's place.

"Thank you".

Eskel ruffled her hair and smiled.  
They were silent for a while and the girl spoke while scratching her head.

"I never thought there were Arachas in the forest, they caught me off guard".

"That's why you have to go with more care, in the end as long as you follow this way we will not let you leave".

Eskel laughed with the last part of the sentence, but Ilyst was not very amused.

"Well, I'll be more careful and that's it".

"It's the best thing, I would not know what to do if something worse happens to you...".

She felt a slight squeeze in her hand as he looked away.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, besides, you owe me a drink and I owe you another opportunity".

"Everything you want".

She kissed him on the cheek and he leaned against her shoulder.  
They both smiled remembering those evenings together in the library reading books side by side.

"Do you want me to read you a book like when you were little?".

"Please, I miss it, now we don't have that much time to do it anymore, and it's a shame, I really like it".

Eskel got up for a book on the shelf and lay down on the bed beside her, having taken off his jacket and boots.  
He began to read and Ilyst gradually lost in his deep voice.  
They spent so many hours reading together that he didn't realize that the sun had risen, and she was asleep hugging him with a smile on her lips, which showed her slightly pointy teeth.  
He got out of bed and set the book down on the nightstand.

"Sleep well, little Ilyst".

He kissed her softly on the lips and left the room with his jacket hanging from his arm.


End file.
